halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool September (Closed) Sabine (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 4, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' August 24, 2016 *'Description —' Ajax decided to make a character based on Kill la Kill and no one thought it work out. Somehow it did. Then he decided to do it again and by that point we'd learned to stop asking questions. Eccentric choices in source material aside, Sabine is another example of just what a powerhouse Ajax can be when it comes to pumping detail and creativity into an article. #As per nomination. God's Word (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 11, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' August 25, 2016 *'Description —' A good example of how to write a very interesting individual weapon article. Any newer users aspiring to write something like this should certainly give this article a read, so I feel it deserves some attention. #Per my nomination. #Usually, a 'unique' weapon article is a lot of boring text for a boring idea. Not so here: sev manages to make it both interesting and one of a kind. --LOMI Speaketh 12:22, August 31, 2016 (UTC) #Has my support because it did something for Halo Fanon as a community, namely kicking off the movement towards personalized titled weapons which resulted in the Mythic Weapons page. That Damn Sniper 23:28, August 31, 2016 (UTC) October (Closed) ODST Battle Dress Uniform (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 8th, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' September 3rd, 2016 *'Description —' An expansion of the gear used by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. It's a little short at the moment, mainly expositing on the variants for most of the length which just exceeds FotM qualifications, but with some more in-depth looks at the materials used or the history of where it comes from, say what company built it and how they corporate-backstabbed their way to that contract, for example, it's on its way to being a solid article. Maybe we'll see it on GA next. # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 04:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Attilus (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 6th, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' September 4th, 2016 *'Description —' One of our few well written and unique Jiralhanae articles on the site, Attilus was drawn to my attention by his recent SOTF exposure. The article gives us a view into the world of a rising warlord, his mistakes and lessons learned, all weaved back and forth through Sniper's mythos. # As per nomination. --LOMI Speaketh 13:25, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Halo: Power Plays (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 26th, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' September 9th, 2016 *'Description —' A shining example of what happens when you take a brilliant writer, some of Halo Fanon's best characters and throw them into the chaos of the Created's Uprising, where back-stabbings and simple opportunism takes things from good, to bad, to worse again. Definitely a great read. # As per nomination # It was fun to watch a riveting community RP turned into a superlative story. Joshua (Talk) 11:31, September 9, 2016 (UTC) # As per the above. It was fun to be a part of. November (Closed) Annie-003 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 20th, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' October 24th, 2016 *'Description —' A canon expansion article of the unnamed 'Beta-Red Actual' that details the life of SPARTAN-003, the leader of Platinum Team for most of the Human-Covenant War. While not a particularly long article, it's undergone numerous changes during its existence and shows a great attention to detail from the author that makes it a very enjoyable read. As such, I think it deserves its place in the spotlight this month. # As per my nomination. # It's always nice to see a canon expansion that's well written, and this is no exception. It has my vote --LOMI Speaketh 23:24, October 31, 2016 (UTC) # Good enjoyable read, as per nomination Shivly December (Closed) Claire-G115 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 12th, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' November 23rd, 2016 *'Description —' Its not often that we get a new article focusing on the life of a headhunter; neither do we get one that shows off just how crazy a Spartan can be. # As per nomination. # An interesting character with a lot of future potential, I think. # It's always great to see a good, fleshed out Gamma character. Delta Company (1) *'Writer —' , , , and *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 25th, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' November 27th, 2016 *'Description —' I really like this article because it is such an interesting and fascinating take on the . # I am an uncreative person and have no idea what to say. UPgraded (talk) 17:03, November 27, 2016 (UTC) January (Closed) David Kahn (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 31st, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' December 16th, 2016 *'Description —' One of our oldest and most decorated articles, Actene has crafted one of our few bounty hunters in such a way that he stands out as a unique character, having had his hand in everything. Truly a standard for a quality character, and a badass at that. # As stated in the nomination --LOMI Speaketh 18:23, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Battle of New Tyre (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 27th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' December 17th, 2016 *'Description —' If anyone needed to see just what Dirge was capable of, look no further than the effort he put into this article. While already interesting because it shows both Innies and the UNSC working together, he also describes the general maneuvers and skirmishes in the article quite well. # As per nomination # Just had the honor of proofreading the article for Dirge and I can only say that it has more than earned the status of FotM. While the the wide infobox does takes away a more pleasant look at the top of the page the context itself is a real joy ride and very interesting to read. Revan180193 (talk) 00:09, December 18, 2016 (UTC) # A nicely-written battle article; don't see enough of them these days. February (Closed) Kyle-B115 (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 18, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' January 18, 2017 *'Description —' While it could do with more work for GA status, with the short paragraphs and other stuff, I feel it's pretty good for getting FotM status, as enough work has been put into it already. #As per my nomination. Far Isle Incident (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 16, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' January 26, 2017 *'Description —' Minuteman's talent really shines when he's writing battle articles and I think this article, which also lends itself to his username, is a great example of this. A well-written expansion on a grim but entirely overlooked detail from canon. #As per my nomination. #While short, it's concise and well laid-out. #While I agree with the points above, what I also like is how Minuteman also describes the chaotic nature of the events before-hand. March (Closed) Jez 'Varum (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 14th, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' February 22nd, 2017 *'Description —' A talented Sangheili warrior, Jez 'Varum was betrayed by the Covenant and fought against them for some time before joining the Swords of Sanghelios. Coolbuddy's been putting a great deal of effort into this article lately, so I think it deserves the award. # As per my nomination. # Somehow this article has so far escaped my notice. A tragedy, since it's pretty good. Definitely has my vote --LOMI Speaketh 00:40, March 1, 2017 (UTC) # Nothing much more can be said than what LOMI and Brodie have already said, a great character article that's been given much attention to and deserves more recognition. (Sierra-A143 (talk) 01:35, March 1, 2017 (UTC)) April (Closed) John-A222 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation -' September 11, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' March 13, 2017 *'Description —' One of the best Alpha Company Spartans I've seen and one of the articles I see of as a role model, Commander has put a great amount of work in this character, and as such, I feel it deserves more recognition than GA. #As per nomination #A very well-written, well-presented article. Definitely worthy of the award. #I came on tonight with the intention of finding another, better, article to compete for this month's spot. But having read through the article I'm fully convinced this deserves to win FOTM. May (Closed) Konrad-004 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation -' October 22nd, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' April 15th, 2017 *'Description —' An original S-II article with a long ways yet to go in the scope of its plans, but those plans look quite extensive. Already, D042 has covered the training and start of the Human-Covenant War with a level of detail I shoot for myself, taking the time to work through canon and additional fanon events alike, topped with a good balance of quotes and images. In short, I think it feels ambitious, and I look forward to seeing how D042 adds to it. # Also, being a pilot with Tom Cruise for an out of armor image, it's Top Gun the Spartan. That Damn Sniper 06:17, April 16, 2017 (UTC) # Definitely has the potential that will no doubt make it a Good Article. Also, "Tom Cruise isn't riding a motorcycle in this article." # It was a tough choice, but I feel like Konrad deserves its place in the spotlight for taking on such an interesting concept for a SPARTAN-II. Shepard-G127 (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 2, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' April 19, 2017 *'Description —' A winner of two Annual Awards, Shepard is no doubt one of the best Gamma Company Spartan articles on this wiki. While it does have a few small grammatical mistakes like " 's " for "s" and others, nonetheless I feel it is very deserving of FotM. #As per my nomination. June (Closed) SPARTAN-A274 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 3, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' May 20, 2017 *'Description —' SPARTAN-A274, called as Daniel, was a SPARTAN-III of Alpha Company who was recruited by ONI to work under their supervision. Jericho has put a lot of effort in this article, and while the unfinished sections hold it back for a GA nomination, it deserves some time in the spotlight. #As per my nomination. #Can't deny DM Jericho put a lot of work into this article, going above and beyond for history sections some people would deem irrelevant. #While the unfinished parts does bother me a bit I find what has already been written to be of high quality and very entertaining to read. Revan180193 (talk) 08:31, May 28, 2017 (UTC) #The page could really do with some more content to seem more complete, but what is there is well laid-out and nicely written. July (Closed) Winston Zhou (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 12, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' June 24, 2017 *'Description —' It's an older article, but not only is Winston Zhou's page put together very well it also creates a great assassin archetype that ties in well with the rest of Brodie's broader universe. #As per my nomination. #As per nomination. Lieutenant Davis #I approve of those article August (Closed) SPARTAN-II Program, Class II (2) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 11th, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' July 17th, 2017 *'Description —' While the caretakers of the Halo franchise have forgotten about the concept of more Spartan-IIs since the launch of Halo 3, CB's expansion on this project proves that the loyal fans have not. While nowhere-near finished, I believe CB's insistence on detail and ensuring compatibility with the other Class II S-II articles deserves to be rewarded. # As per nomination. # A very nicely laid-out, detailed article that was a fun read. With some more work on it I'm pretty certain that this page could be a definite contender for not only Good Articles, but this year's Annual Awards. Gilgamesh Free State (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 23rd, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' July 27th, 2017 *'Description —' A faction article written with Minuteman's trademark style and attention to detail, the Gilgamesh Free State also provides the backdrop for the ongoing community RP Status Quo that's still going strong. # As per nomination. September (Closed) Baal Defense Solutions (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 25rd, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' August 14th, 2017 *'Description —' An article detailing the workings of a rather unscrupulous private military corporation that became prominent in the years following the Human-Covenant War. Colin's put a lot of good work into this page lately, and I feel like it deserves more recognition on the site. # As per my nomination. # Mind, it could use a few more images, but in spite of missing out on the RPs of late, I've heard a lot about Colin's use of BDS to connect the new characters and groups of various users within it, and something to encourage that kind of collaboration I always find welcome. That Damn Sniper 05:46, August 14, 2017 (UTC) # It definitely needs more images. The article also needs to be filled with written record of all the shenanigans its gone through because at the moment of this writing, this organization has earned its place in terms of execution, but, less-so in writing. The collaboration and world-building that Colin has implemented is no short of inspiring. Distant Tide Raak'ezh Warrior Creche (2) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' November 21st, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' August 26th, 2017 *'Description —' An older article, but like many of SpecOps's old articles a very high quality one that never really got the recognition it deserved. A great Covenant military organization that ties into much of SpecOps's personal lore. # As per my nomination. # As per nomination. October (Closed) Expendable (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 17th, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' September 21st, 2017 *'Description —' I've noticed that no one seems to nominate any Weekly entries for whatever reason. Despite having not won its submission, I found that Actene still managed to write an interesting and intense piece despite the limited space. # As per my nomination. # It may lack some of the quality for being nominated the Weekly Winner - it is definitely a solid piece in Actene's continuously impressive portfolio of accomplished short stories. This is a shorter piece, but, it manages to throw in a plot twist and a decent message on morality with the few hundred words allowed. Definitely worth its salt. # It's been forever since we've had a story nominated for FotM. A short but enjoyable piece. November (Closed) Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 7th, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' October 21st, 2017 *'Description —' Designed during the Interplanetary Wars, the Colt Blaster would have faded into obscurity had it not been illegally uploaded onto the into an easy-to-assemble and modify format. Seeing service throughout human space, it has become ubiquitous with humanity's colonies as a whole, though its age has started catching up to recent years. # As per nomination # Positively excellent article, used it for my own universe, and very happy with the wide appeal it has.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 23:09, October 27, 2017 (UTC) # I think this article stands as a testament to the 'if you can write it well enough, it should work' thing I've been saying for years. Tide's done well to make a concept like this work within the Haloverse, and the page definitely deserves praise for that. Yun'da'Klem (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 09, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' October 26, 2017 *'Description —' This has got to be one of the most unique and strange supersoldier characters I've seen in recent memory. A Prophet supersoldier, something new and unique on Halo Fanon. It seriously deserves some recognition. Plus the introduction of new interpretations of concepts of the Halo universe, much of what Revan has added is recently revealed material from 343 meaning an untapped field from which Revan currently controls. While I did notice a number of grammatic mistakes this looks like it has a lot of potential going for it. # As per above. I wish him luck, even as my rifle is competing against him and I am biased for my own toy! Distant Tide (talk) 04:09, October 27, 2017 (UTC) December (Closed) SPARTAN-II Program, Class II (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 11th, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' November 19th, 2017 *'Description —' Created during the height of the Human-Covenant War, the second class of the SPARTAN-II Program was designed to help reinforce the limited numbers of the original class while also attempting to address the weaknesses found in them. # As per nomination. # In the same vein of high quality, SPARTAN-II, Class II is clearly inspired by the stylistic execution of Delta Company while taking the time to expand in its own direction and come into its own. While many users have used Class II for their own devices in the scope of Halo Canon on HF for many years, there hasn't been a time more needing of Class II as the numbers continued to be swallowed up by 343 among Class I's legendary numbers - there just aren't enough SPARTAN-IIs to go around anymore. However, Coolbuddy's attempt to create more space for more Spartan numbers to be freed up is both impressive and a logical step in the right direction. This page will definitely give other users leeway to expand on their own Class IIs and have something to work off of in the future. Very impressive, I hope to see it receive much greater activity in the future as more Spartans become created, maybe they will join the ranks of Class II - only time will tell. Distant Tide (talk) # An excellent, well-written canon expansion article by Coolbuddy here. I've got a few small gripes, like how they chose the exact same ship for the Class II's to recover as the original SPARTAN-II's, but nothing that actually detracts from the page's quality. In any case, it's nice to see the poor Class II S-II's getting some love. January (Closed) Halo Spotlight: Reunion (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 21, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' December 14, 2017 *'Description —' Continuing the rare tradition of nominating Weekly entries for Fanon of the Month, I figured why not nominate one of my favorite short stories I've read? "Reunion" is a brilliant piece showcasing the reunion of two Spartans, who were more brothers than teammates, after decades, under the false belief that one of them was dead. While this month is hectic for users considering the AAs, I still feel this story deserves some time in the Spotlight (heh), and FotM is just the thing for that. #As per my nomination. #Despite being short even by Weekly standards, I did enjoy how LOMI used every word selectively, keeping the focus on Riker's turbulent headspace up until the unveiling of Laz. #I don't see enough stuff about Riker and Laszlo - two of my biggest article inspirations when I first joined the site - these days, so it's great to have a happy short featuring them once again. Short but sweet. February (Open) Gilgameshan honey bee (2) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' July 31, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' January 17, 2018 *'Description —' Not too long ago, there were some among us clambering to get a site meme on the front page of Halo Fanon, in this case, the honey bees from the Status Quo RP. Created on a whim by Echo for the butt end of a joke, this wonderful mistake somehow made it to Legendary Article of 2017. The Gilgamesh honey bee is honestly impressive, somehow they're so plot-critical that UNSC Snipers during the Gilgamesh incursion killed more beehives than insurgent marksmen. For their loss, they deserve some kind of immortalization. At least a month is warranted for a laugh. Either that or wait til April. In all seriousness, it admittingly just barely passes the minimum byte limit. However, I think we can have a sense of humor every once in a while. I think having a bee article on the front page of the site wouldn't hurt anyone. # As per my vote I guess. Distant Tide (talk) 23:57, January 17, 2018 (UTC) # As long as it’s only for a month and as long as it’s not under my userbox, why don’t we just let Echo’s page bee on the main page? 08:01, January 18, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Winners January 2018 *Halo Spotlight: Reunion by 2017 Winners January 2017 *Battle of New Tyre by February 2017 *Far Isle Incident by March 2017 *Jez 'Varum by April 2017 *John-A222 by May 2017 *Konrad-004 by June 2017 *SPARTAN-A274 by July 2017 *Winston Zhou by September 2017 *Baal Defense Solutions by October 2017 *Expendable by November 2017 *Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15 by December 2017 *SPARTAN-II Program, Class II by 2016 Winners January 2016 *Lancaster-205 by Spartan-D042 February 2016 *Chal 'Jul Quivro by Sev40 March 2016 *Bailey-132 by Anonymous ONI agent April 2016 *Kafkian Uprising by Chakravartin May 2016 *Chancer V by Ahalosniper, Actene, and The Pale Kestrl June 2016 *Looking for The Missing Wall by The Pale Kestrl July 2016 *Sarah-184 by August 2016 *Juno by September 2016 *God's Word by October 2016 *Halo: Power Plays by November 2016 *Annie-003 by December 2016 *Claire-G115 by 2015 Winners April 2015 *Jane-B337 by Matt-256 May 2015 *UNSC Dash by Leo Fox June 2015 *Cody-B042 by Spartan-D042 July 2015 *SPARTAN-G024 by Chakravartin August 2015 *Gavin Dunn by Ahalosniper September 2015 *Nathaniel-A143 by Sierra-A143 October 2015 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo by Sev40 November 2015 *Swarms of Palamok by December 2015 *Fell Justice by Lordofmonsterisland